


Always an Endgame

by IsabellaJack



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Cute, Drabbles, Ficlets, Fluff, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaJack/pseuds/IsabellaJack
Summary: In any scenario, those two will always end up together. Are together.----These are a bunch of ficlets/drabbles that I've written on Tumblr based on prompts sent to me/or my own musins and I thought I'd put them all (or any future ones) here together so I don't lose them.Each chapter is a stand-alone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is a stand-alone.  
> All mistakes are mine.  
> Enjoy!

 

 

_Prompt: @downwarddnaspiral said: For Stucky, “why the hell is there glitter everywhere?”_

  
  


 

“Buck! I’m back.”

Steve turns around after closing the door to their place. He stops once he realizes that there’s a blanket fort in the middle of their tiny living room. Bags of Doritos everywhere and empty bottles of beer scattered around.

“Bucky?”

He drops his duffel bag near the door and then walks up to peek inside the fort. He’s not there. Steve stands up and listens. The sound of water reaches him and he sighs.

“Bucky?”

He doesn’t find him in his bathroom. Steve’s eyes widen when he realizes that Bucky is taking a shower in Steve’s own bathroom. He quickly strides to his room, opening the door too forcefully and thankfully it’s open.

He stops in his tracks.

His bed. His own sweet gentle clean white bed is covered in…glitter!

Steve is starting to feel his brain boil. His fingers reach between his eyes and he counts to five before yelling: “BUCKY!”

The shower stops and few seconds later, Bucky is out in only a towel with steam surrounding him. Steve tries not to blush. They’ve known each other since forever, but his stupid heart won’t understand that he shouldn’t entertain such thoughts.

It’s too complicated…graduate school and all…

“Why the hell is there glitter everywhere?” Steve asks, almost shrieking.

In a true Bucky fashion, he shrugs. “Where?”

Steve flails around. “Everywhere but mainly my bed.”

Bucky glances around. “Oh. Oops.”

“Bucky…” Steve warns.

The nonchalance disappears and Bucky pouts. “I was bored and I got drunk last night.”

Steve folds his arms over his chest. “Is this why there’s a fort outside in the living room?”

“Don’t you dare lay a hand on it!”

“Okay…but you didn’t really answer my question…why the hell is there glitter everywhere and especially all over my bed?”

“I covered myself in glitter. Danced. Drank. And then dropped asleep here.” He motions around.

“Yes, but why here?” Steve is losing patience.

“As opposed to…?”

“YOUR BED.”

Bucky puts his hands on his hips. “You were gone for too long. What was I supposed to do?”

“Two days! I was gone for two days to see my ma-”

“How’s Sarah by the way?” Bucky smiles like an idiot.

“She’s great-don’t change the subject-”

“You know how I get when I drink. I’m a sad drunk, Stevie.”

“If you repeat that story-”

“One time, I went to ma’s house to sleep next to the two cats she had.”

“Glitter,” Steve reminds him. “On my bed.”

“They were so fluffy, Stevie. I missed them! So I had to sleep that night next to them.”

Steve inhales deeply. “You are without doubt the worst roommate ever.”

Bucky walks up to him and frames Steve’s face in his hands, patting his cheeks. “Can’t live with me, can’t live without me.”

And with that, he winks and leaves the room, heading to his.

Steve stands there, cheeks warm.

Then he looks around and it’s only then that it clicks in his brain.

Bucky missed him. They were only two days and he still missed him.

Steve blushes, smiles and gets to cleaning up.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

_Prompt: 18. did i ever tell you how beautiful your eyes are?”_

 

 

 

 

“And then this fucker comes along and ruins our whole act!” Bucky exclaims as he narrates what happened to him last night at the library.

Steve is sitting there in the diner, hand under his chin, trying to concentrate but his hangover isn’t helping.

“So Clint and I,” Bucky pauses to bite into his pancakes. “We find another conference room and we get inside, lock the doors and get to finish our presentation.”

“Coffee?” Waitress pours into their cups and Steve is too tired to lift it to his mouth.

So he just keeps listening to Bucky’s rant.

“And then, get this…as we were timing our presentation, this loud persistent knocking comes and I lost all my train of thought. Clint gets up and opens the door even though I insisted he doesn’t but you know Clint…”

Steve is just staring at Bucky and marvels at his ability to speak clearly with his mouth full.

His pretty mouth.

“Turns out it’s Nat. They end up making out-apparently they were fighting earlier-and I’m just standing there like an idiot. So I gather my stuff and I yell at him to forget ever pairing up with me. Can you believe the asshole?!"

Steve doesn’t say anything and he doesn’t know if he’s asleep with his eyes wide open or that his head had split and he’s dead on the table.

“Stevie?!”

“Did I ever tell you how beautiful your eyes are?”

Bucky stops talking and sits back straight, fork stopping midway to his mouth.

Steve realizes what he’s just said and flushes to the roots of his hair.

“What?” Bucky whispers.

“Uh-erm-I-hmf-”

And Bucky stands, leans over the table and grabs him by the shirt, giving him him a hard and loud kiss on the mouth.

Steve’s hangover is forgotten and he sits back, mouth covered in syrup.

“I CANNOT believe you spring this on me now!”

Steve is wide-eyed now and can’t process what just happened.

Bucky continues eating forcefully, shoving pancakes in his mouth. “Just when I’m about to present my project.”

The clanks of his fork and knife are so loud Steve jerks back.

“Great! Now I gotta plan our date. Finals are next month. I think we can do…let me check my planner.”

And Steve sits there, dumbfounded and speechless and floored, especially after Bucky reaches for his hand, holding it.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

_Prompt: @hhpharaoh sent: If you would like a prompt my suggestion is: “trust me, I know what I’m doing.” If it gets anything to spark. ☺️_

 

 

 

Steve tries not to bump into people with his giant shoulders and strangely he feels very small in this fancy-yet crowded-newly opened restaurant.

“Uh...are you sure?”

The hostess regards him with indifference. “Yes. You have to have a reservation, sir.”

“Oh.” He blushes. “Okay. I just thought we could…”

She’s already talking to the next person and Steve feels like an idiot. So he gives up and goes out to tell Bucky that they just might end up having burgers for dinner.

Bucky is on his phone, texting ferociously.

“Hey Bucky?” Steve feels bad already.

“So get this. Sam wants to bring back my car the day after tomorrow. The asshole feels entitled all the damn time.” Bucky is frustrated but smiling nonetheless.

Steve rubs the back of his neck, embarrassed. “Uh...so they said we can’t get in.”

Bucky immediately stiffens up, ready for a fight. “Why the hell not?”

“We have to have a reservation…I’m sorry Bucky, it’s my fault. I should’ve checked…”

Bucky’s face softens. “It’s alright, Stevie-”

“No. I wanted to take you out somewhere nice and fancy and that lady didn’t even give me a chance to…”

And Steve feels really ashamed, his face is hot and his ears are ringing.

Bucky suddenly grabs his hand and leads him back inside.

“Bucky, what are you doing?”

“Trust me, I know what I’m doing.”

Bucky marches all the way to the hostess dragging a horrified Steve.

“Hey,” Bucky greets her sweetly.

“Hello,” she says suspiciously, especially after noticing Steve.

“I know we don’t have a reservation but we’re celebrating our anniversary and my husband here-”

Steve chokes and Bucky claps his back.

“My husband and I live in the moment so we ended up on this side of town…”

Steve notices that her face has changed and she has heart eyes. “Awww how long have you been married?”

_ We’re not, _ Steve thinks.

“A year. But it feels like we’ve been married forever.”

“Omg.”

“I know!”

“Alright. Follow me, lovebirds.”

They do but Steve holds Bucky’s arm, drawing him back a bit. He whispers in panic. “But we’re not married!”

“Like she’s gonna ask for the marriage certificate.” Bucky laughs then kisses Steve lightly on the lips. “Relax Stevie. Think of it as practice.”

Steve stumbles on his own feet at that remark.

Once they’re seated, Steve is flushed but stares at Bucky nonetheless. “What do you mean, Buck?”

The menus are delivered and once Bucky grabs his, he declares in total nonchalance, “One day we’ll be married Steve. It’s a no-brainer.”

Steve flushes and almost melts in the chair right then and there. He can’t believe what he’s hearing and at the same time, he’s relieved that Bucky has marriage in the back of his mind.

He reaches across the table and holds Bucky’s hand. 

Bucky squeezes it and Steve can see his flushed cheeks behind the top of the menu.   
  
  


 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

Prompt: @nade2308 : I am in an angsty mood these days so any prompt that catches your eye from the angsty ones. I dunno if combining some of them will work, but in case they do then numbers 2, 16 and 20. Hope you are okay and this helps with the block. Writer's block sucks big time

  1. _“no, it’s not like that.”_
  2. _“why are you like this?”_
  3. _“i’m done. we’re done"_



 

 

 

 

 

 

“No, it’s not like that,” Bucky mutters behind a tired hand running over his face.

“Then make me understand, Buck.”

Bucky feels Steve towering over him, fuming, and he really doesn’t have the energy to argue. 

Not today.

Steve huffs, “I knew you wouldn’t do it. You can’t stay away from him, can you?”

Bucky feels frustrated. “Again, it’s not like that. He happened to be there. We happened to be there-He wanted to talk-”

“And he happened to have his tongue down your throat?”

Bucky is tired of defending himself and gets up off the couch. “Why are you like this, Steve?“

“Excuse me?” And Steve grabs him by the arm, turning Bucky around when he was about to head to his room. “Like what?”

“Like a goddamn pain in the ass!”

And it’s like a slap to the face. Steve looks taken aback and Bucky sighs.

“Stevie-”

Steve shakes his head. “I’m done.”

Bucky feels his heart stop at the declaration, especially at the tone of Steve’s voice.

“What?” he breathes.

Steve’s eyes are hard as he stares at him. They’re brimming with tears too. He motions with his hand between them.

“This. This friendship. I’m done. We’re done.”

And it’s like he punched Bucky in the chest, got his hand inside and ripped his heart out. 

_ No _ .

“You don’t mean that.”

Steve gives him one last-pained-look before turning around and storming out of his place.

Bucky sits back down, and this time on the floor. 

He can’t believe how last night turned out to be. He had been planning on declaring his love to Steve.

And now…

He whispers tearfully to himself, “There’s no coming back from this, is there?”

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

 

Prompt: @deliveryisdelayed asked: I think you're amazing, and I really love your writing. If the writing spirits move you, #7 "You love me?” off the prompt list would be lovely, but if they don't, I still think you're amazing.

 

 

 

 

Steve is cooking them something Italian when Bucky comes back, closing the door softly after him.

“Hey, you’re back.”

Bucky takes off his shoes right there and Steve stopped telling him not to do that a long time ago.

“So I’m cooking something Italian. You can say pasta with a twist.” Steve looks up smiling.

But his smile dies when he sees that Bucky isn’t smiling back or cursing professors and the world of academia.

“What’s wrong?” He asks, tomatoes and parsley forgotten on the cutting board.

“I just came back from Nat’s,” Bucky mutters softly, eyes looking away.

Steve wipes his hands on his apron. “Oh my God…she’s engaged?”

Bucky looks his way now, frowning. “What? No.”

“Pregnant?”

“No! What the fuck Steve?”

Steve flails around. “What did you want me to think with that somber look on your face?”

“You would’ve seen me smiling, you idiot.”

Steve takes a deep breath and goes back to cutting his tomatoes.

“Was studying that hard then?”

“You love me?”

Steve freezes and looks up slowly to find Bucky right there across the counter from him.

He gulps. “What?”

“You love me, Steve Rogers?”

“Uh…of course. You’re my best friend.”

Bucky shakes his head, chuckling. “No. Love me, like-taking my last name-love me.”

And he puts a notebook right on the counter. 

Steve recognizes it. It’s his and Nat had borrowed it last week. He had asked her to send it with Bucky. He forgot…

“See…” Bucky mutters softly, opening it to the incriminating pages. Steve had doodled several options of their names together. Whether he takes his name or the other way around…Bucky’s mouth, his eyes. A sketch of their names on a tree trunk…

“I…” and Steve thinks that he lost his voice and he will have a heart attack in few seconds especially when Bucky smiles and steps toward him from behind the counter.

“You’re wearing an apron for God’s sake,” Bucky says fondly.

“I…I’m cooking-”

Bucky shuts him up with a kiss that is so soft, Steve doesn’t even get to relish in it. When they part, Bucky is clutching on to the strap of his apron.

“You love me, Stevie?” Bucky asks, eyes hopeful.

Steve can’t feel his heart and can’t feel any air going to his lungs.

“Come on, Stevie,” Bucky mutters, forehead against Steve’s shoulder. “You love me?”

“Yes,” Steve breathes. “I love you more than anything in this world.”

Bucky chuckles and hugs him. “I love you too…idiot.”

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been trying to get back to writing during the past few weeks. So I asked the lovely [deliveryisdelayed](https://deliveryisdelayed.tumblr.com/) to give me a one-line prompt. And this is what I was able to produce.

 

_ Prompt: "You say the word, I’m there, no matter what." _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Captain Rogers, a picture please?”

“Sure.” Steve puts away his glass of champagne and plasters on what he feels to be an honest smile. He does hope it looks like one.

“Thanks.”

The couple scurries away after that.

Steve catches eye with Tony who raises his glass and winks his way.

Steve sighs.

He’s not really fond of these galas. He’s only here for Pepper and her long and sweet speech about the importance of having him here at a charity gala thrown by Stark Industries. What sold him was when she said that “Tony isn’t enough.” He had laughed out loud especially after hearing Tony’s rant in the background. She had hung up to deal with his ever inflated ego.

All Steve is doing now is standing near a table where Nat and Clint were sitting. It’s vacant, so they’re probably milling around. He looks at his watch and realizes that time is so slow during these events.

He sighs again.

Then his phone rings. He answers it immediately.

“Hey Buck,” his voice goes soft in a heartbeat.

“Hey...”

Steve frowns. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing…I … nothing's wrong.”

“Then why is your voice different?”

Bucky chuckles and it comes out weak. Steve is already tense so he asks again, “Buck?”

“Um…I..”

Steve waits. This is another reason why he hates these events. Because Bucky hates them and never attends any of them. And Steve ends up alone. Counting the seconds to go back home. To his Bucky. 

But tonight is different. Bucky hasn't been feeling well this past week. The nightmares are back. With vengeance. And Steve spent the whole past week wishing he could take all the pain away. Wishing he could put his hand on Bucky's head and wipe all of the bad things away. As if they never existed.

Hell, he'd take them himself.

“Bucky?”

“Yeah?”

"You say the word, I’m there, no matter what."

“Yeah?” It comes out broken.

Steve is already walking to the doors. “Always.”

“Then come home.”

“On my way, sweetheart.”

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt from the lovely [deliveryisdelayed](https://deliveryisdelayed.tumblr.com/) . And this is what I was able to produce.

 

 

_ Prompt: “If you don’t stop tapping that foot, I’m cutting it off.” _

 

 

 

 

 

Bucky is holding the book he’s reading to his face, trying to read a line for the tenth time when he’s had enough.

He huffs out loud. “If you don’t stop tapping that foot, I’m cutting it off.”

Steve looks up from his sketchbook. “Aww why did you move? I was trying to capture your serene expression.”

“Serene my ass!”

Steve smiles and then looks at his sketchbook. “Serene isn’t the adjective I’d use to describe your ass, Buck.”

Bucky sits up. “I wasn’t descri- you know what?”

He gets up, book under his arm and marches to the couch Steve is sitting on.

He sits on Steve’s feet. Then he opens his book and smiles because now he can finally finish this thing.

“Thanks, Buck. Now I can feel your ass with my feet.” And the fucker wiggles his toes.

Bucky slides off those stupid feet and lies face down on the floor, groaning in frustration.

Steve giggles in the background.

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lovely [Nade2308](https://nade2308.tumblr.com/) sent me a prompt. I really hope you like what I came up with.

 

 

 

_ Prompt: Bucky sleep soft with his hair a mess from sleep, in soft sweater or hoodie, drapes himself all over Steve in the kitchen _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Steve is cracking the last egg to make scrambled eggs for breakfast when something or someone plasters themselves on his back.

He smiles. “Morning Buck.”

“Mmm.”

“What are you doing?” Steve asks, smiling, as he watches the eggs cook.

“Sleeping.”

“Then go back to bed.”

“No.”

Steve chuckles. “I don’t understand”

“You’re here,” Bucky murmurs.

Steve shakes his head. If only people could see the Winter Soldier now. All soft and ruffled from sleep and acting like a big baby.

Steve moves to grab a plate from the upper cupboards when he feels the weight of Bucky dragging with him.

“Oh God...You’re like a monkey.”

“A tired monkey.”

Steve puts the scrambled eggs on the plate and grabs some bread to put in the toaster.

He hears Bucky mutters something.

“What?” Steve asks softly, head titling aside to be able to hear his boyfriend clearly.

“I'm a tired monkey who needs his banana.”

Steve guffaws. “Oh my God! That’s the worst.”

Bucky buries his face in the nape of his neck, hiding his giggles.

“How about we get to have breakfast, yeah?”

“Only if I get to sit on your lap.”

Steve turns around and kisses those sleepy and puffy lips. “Of course, sweetheart.”

Bucky kisses Steve’s nose and then jumps up to circle his legs tightly around Steve’s tiny waist.

Steve pats his butt twice.

“Let’s go monkey.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prompt from the amazing [downwarddnaspiral](https://downwarddnaspiral.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Really hope you like it <3

 

 

 

 

_Prompt: “Have you always had this many freckles?“_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They’re both in bed, naked and breathless.

They always go at it like rabbits but it’s always fast and heightened and a _must_ after a mission.

“Bucky…”

“Here we go…” And he turns to Steve, hand under his chin as he stares down at his boyfriend, knowing fully well what’s gonna come out of his mouth.

“You can’t just jump in front of me, Bucky.”

“Uh, yes, I can.”

“I mean,” Steve huffs as he flails around. “Don’t jump in front of a bullet for me! That’s what the shield is for.”

Bucky rolls his eyes. “Bullet missed me.”

“What about next time? Huh?”

Bucky goes to retort when he frowns at a spot on Steve’s shoulder.

“What then, Buck?”

He shrugs and Steve huffs.

Bucky is not sure but rubs his eyes and stares again at that spot. _No way._

“That was reckless, Buck. Unnecessary.”

“Uh huh.”

“If you do that again, I’m gonna be _super_ mad. I’ll sleep on the couch!”

“Hmm.”

“No more missions for you.”

“Uh huh.”

“Are you even listening to me right now?”

Bucky narrows his eyes at that spot again before looking at Steve.

“Have you always had this many freckles?“ Bucky asks.

Steve frowns then gives him a flat look. “Real mature. Changing the subject. Wow.”

“No, really.” And he circles the area with his finger. “Right on your left shoulder…on top. Here.”

“I don’t have freckles!”

Bucky raises his brows at him. Steve looks embarrassed.

“Didn’t mean to sound offensive. Freckles are pretty. People with freckles are pretty-“

Bucky snorts, forehead drops on that shoulder. “You’re such a dork.”

“What I meant was…you’re lying just to change the subject.”

“I’m not. Look.” And Bucky licks them and they become slightly prominent.

“Ew. Buck.”

Bucky is the one who gives him a flat look now. “You were just inside me after licking me all over.”

Steve’s cheeks redden and Bucky takes his phone and zooms in. He takes a pic and shows it to Steve.

Steve narrows his eyes and stares for few seconds before putting the phone away.

“Okay. So what? Listen, I need you-“

“Do you think there are more?” Bucky wiggles his brows.

“-to promise me-“

“I think I’ll check.”

“-never to do that-wait…what do you think you’re doing?”

Bucky starts draping himself on Steve as he stares closely at his skin…starting with his pecs.

“Looking for freckles…”

Steve sighs loudly and holds his own head in his hands. “Jesus Christ.”

Bucky gets an idea and winks at him. “Let’s put a rain check on this area.”

Steve is looking at him like he grew two heads.

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“I wanna know if they’re down _there_.” And then Bucky relishes the confused look on Steve’s face.

Bucky almost slithers down till he’s between Steve’s legs.

“Bucky!”

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stumbled on a prompt somewhere about cold feet.

 

 

_ Prompt: Cold feet. _

 

 

 

 

 

 

“My feet are cold,” Steve mutters from behind the book he’s studying.

His exam is tomorrow and he needs to ace it. Last year of college and then he’s free. This one course is a pain in his neck.

“Really? Let me check,” Bucky says from across the room where he was working on his paper.

He comes and sits at the end of the couch, dragging Steve’s feet to seat them on his lap.

Bucky’s starts rubbing them. “You know... for a big guy, you’re always cold, Steve.” 

“Well, that’s why I’m glad I have you,” and Steve blows a kiss to his boyfriend.

Bucky pinches his foot and Steve yelps. Then Bucky turns on the TV and watches a nature documentary while warming Steve’s feet.

Steve gets engrossed in his book before he realizes that Bucky had snuck Steve’s feet under his own t-shirt.

“Um, what are you doing, Buck?”

“Warming your stupid feet.”

They look ridiculous and Steve wiggles his feet and Bucky holds them against his bare tummy, forcing him to stop while watching the TV.

Steve smiles tiredly. “You look like you’re pregnant.”

Bucky grimaces. “That’s what came to your mind now.”

“Listen, my mind is almost broken by now. Full of philosophies and theories.”

Bucky looks down at his own t-shirt. “It’s a weird pregnant belly.”

“So weird.”

Bucky hugs Steve's feet, holding him to his tummy. “Don’t talk about our baby like that.”

There’s a twinkle in his eye and Steve can’t help but chuckle and play along. “Oh, it’s _our_ baby now?”

Bucky huffs. “Of course.”

“Our baby is gonna be an awesome baby.”

“The awesomest.”

“Girl or boy?”

“Girl. She’d have your golden hair and _my_ eyes. Will name her Sarah.”

And Steve stops looking at his text book, putting it away as his heart skips a beat. “And if it’s a boy?”

“Easy." Bucky shrugs. "My hair. Your eyes. And _my_ sense of humor. Will name him Grant.”

“You sound like you put a lot of thought into that.”

“Of course,” Bucky mutters softly without looking Steve’s way.

Steve sits up, withdrawing his feet out of Bucky’s t-shirt, and takes Bucky’s hands.

“You planning on staying with me for that long?” Steve asks, a smile decorating his face.

“Dumbass. Yes! Where have you been?”

Steve chuckles and kisses him softly. He pulls away but Bucky grabs his jaw to steal another kiss. “To the end of the line, Rogers.”

“To the end of the line, Barnes.”

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

 

 

 

Steve comes back from his morning run.

He finds Bucky in just his boxers, sitting on the couch, shield between his feet.

Steve pauses at the door. “What are you doing?”

“Cleaning the shield.”

“With…your t-shirt?”

Bucky smirks. “Yes.”

“Uh…we have the-“

“So that when you use it, you see my reflection there…”

Steve is confused as he closes the door. “Do you hear what you’re saying, Buck?”

“But most importantly,” Bucky continues as if Steve hadn’t asked him a question. He raises the shield and watches as the light reflects on it. It's really shiny. “That whoever will be at the receiving end, will have a one last _clear_ look at his ugly face before…dying!”

Steve chuckles in spite if the crazy-eyed and devilish look on Bucky’s face. “Um…you sound like you’re high.”

“Well, I’m high on life…and on loving your crazy daredevil ass.” Bucky throws the shield Steve’s way and he catches it effortlessly.

Then Bucky runs the few steps separating them and jumps on Steve, arms and legs wrapping around his boyfriend.

“I’m so tired.”

“Clearly.”

“Can we go back to bed?”

And Steve’s heart swells with so much love. He knows that Bucky always wakes up whenever he goes on his morning run and never goes back to sleep until he returns. When Steve offered him to join him one time last week, Bucky gave him the finger. 

“Yeah.” He tangled his fingers in Bucky’s hair. “Yeah, let’s go.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me any prompts to my [Tumblr](http://isabellajack.tumblr.com/)


End file.
